It is found that the conventional flashlight must be held by one hand of an user thereby making the user impossible to have two hands for working at the same time. Hence, there is developed a headlight in order to eliminate drawback. However, such headlight is complicated in construction thus increasing its cost and therefore, rendering it difficult to be widely used.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a headlight which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.